The invention relates to mounting systems for basketball goals, and in particular to adjustable mounting systems for such goals, specifically, to an adjustable mounting system that is simple, economical, and covers a wide range of player heights (from small children to tall grown people).
A need has existed for a simple means of adjusting the height of basketball goals to fit the height of the players. This is particularly true in schools, clubs, recreation units and similar organizations that have a membership ranging from small children to the tall players.
Numerous means exist for adjusting the height of basketball goals, but all are cumbersome devices of massive structural fabrication, complicated ropes and pulleys and ceiling or wall mounted devices, and other similar complex structures. Most utilize a movement of the entire back-board structure along with the basketball goal. The present invention involves only the movement of the basketball goal itself in a permanently mounted special holder.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a system for mounting a basketball goal that is adjustable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable system for mounting a basketball system that is economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for mounting a basketball goal that has a wide range of positions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for mounting a basketball goal that is simple to operate.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an adjustable system for mounting a basketball goal that moves only the basketball goal and does not require adjusting or moving the height of the entire basketball goal back-board.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an adjustable system for mounting a basketball goal that does not use ropes, pulleys, cranks and similar mechanisms.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.